Usuario discusión:Benfutbol10
Gracias :Protegí tu página de usuario y he bloqueado al anónimo. En caso de que sigas teniendo problemas, no dudes en contestarme. 23:31 12 nov 2011 (UTC) Gracias por el video :D HumungosaurioSupremo (discusión) 20:17 13 nov 2011 (UTC) :http://es.ben10.wikia.com/?diff=370460&oldid=368441. 20:21 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Pregunta: Giovi, tengo una pregunta, que se necesita hacer para subir de grado?, respondeme en mi discusión. Thanx MasterAFUA (discusión) 02:19 14 nov 2011 (UTC) jejeje Ehi Giovi, entra al chat, ahi DOS PERSONAS que dijeron unas palabrotas xd. MasterAFUA (discusión) 16:35 16 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola,Giovi me gustaria saber porque razon y por cuanto tiempo me bloqueaste en el chat,te lo agradeceria mucho,gracias un saludo cordial.benfl p (discusión) 00:08 17 nov 2011 (UTC)Ult.ECHO ECHObenfl p (discusión) 00:08 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Inconveniente Hola Ben, te saludo para arreglar el problema de la firma, solo tome la firma porque me pareció genial (y como no visitas Naruto wiki :P, pero te di acreditación en mi perfil) de cualquier forma ya quite la firma. Saludos. Mejor no te pongó firma :P xD. :No hay problema en copiarme la firma, pero al menos modificala para que no quede "igual". Saludos 16:50 18 nov 2011 (UTC) me podi bloquea???????kike26 (discusión) 23:12 18 nov 2011 (UTC) :Tiempo? 23:15 18 nov 2011 (UTC) :1 año kike26 (discusión) 23:16 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Benfutbol10 entra aca: http://es.hotwheelsbattleforcefive.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Hot_Wheels_Battle_Force_Five http://www.taringa.net/StratDj Mandame un mensaje porfa y sigueme si eres ElMasterX Necesito usuarios en mi wiki unete publica por favor. Ya eres mi mejor amigo si me dices que si en la wiki(Aunque ya lo eres) StratDj (discusión) 18:52 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Me puedes aser admi.YO CUIDARE LA WIKI. StratDj (discusión) 18:58 21 nov 2011 (UTC) hola me podia debloquea soy kike porfavo si o no??190.43.72.99 16:53 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola. Despues de lo que hice me volvi a conectar pero me decia que contacte a un admin.Ben 10afuaor (discusión) 20:12 22 nov 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Puedes bloquear a Pedro supremo vandalizo la discusion de la chica 10 prueba. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ben10nap/es/images/7/7b/Luis_nueva_firma.gif (Discusión/Email) Super Cuatrobrazos Yo ya cree la pagina, lo digo para que no pierdas tiempo volviendola a crear, lo que si es que tienes que protegerla para que asi solo los admin. puedan editarla Santo (discusión) 00:21 23 nov 2011 (UTC) ? Porque borraste las dos paginas de Super Cuatrobrazos, hubieras borrado solo una,es un alien real y confirmado Santo (discusión) 00:24 23 nov 2011 (UTC) como estas? Bloqueo Giovi, en el chat el usuario Jason mar dijo "Hola perros.." y despues dijo "Adios perros..."MasterAFUA (discusión) 02:43 23 nov 2011 (UTC) lo que pasa es que Master es algo ignorante y no sabe que en paraguay nos decimos perros entre los conocidos como signo de cariño ¿que paso... ...de las galerias?, es que estoy busacando una imagen de kevin y no me da laopcion galeria Fran :No me culpen, todo es por el staff y sus actualizaciones técnicas inútiles. 18:30 23 nov 2011 (UTC) que tal un blog sobre opiniones de los episodios de ben 10 si ya se que para esta la discusion pero ahi nadie lo ve que tal? toda la comunidad podria expresar su opinion(claro de forma respetuosa)Jason mar (discusión) 05:02 24 nov 2011 (UTC) Como hacer logros me enceñas porfavor no me has contestado la propuesta de arriba no me has contestado la propuesta de arribaJason mar (discusión) 04:30 25 nov 2011 (UTC) benfutbol el chat de la wiki ¿anda con problemas?Losvengadores229 (discusión) 14:17 26 nov 2011 (UTC) ¿En serio? He leído en tu perfil que soy tu mejor amigo, ¿es eso cierto? BenSupremo10 (discusión) 20:50 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Deja de borrar mis páginas. Deja de borrar mis páginas , que ademas de borrarlas les pones que son "fanon" cuando no es cierto. Primero mirate bien el video "Sneek Speak" de los nuevos juguetes 2012 y lee wikipedia. Que por lo que parece solo lo borras por diversión. Ademas no tiene sentido que lo hagas , solo para que tú quedes bien y los demás mal. :Antes que nada, si tanto crees que sabes todo, por qué no firmas? Es un saber mínimo en una Wiki. Primero mira lo tuyo antes de acusar a los demás. :Hablando de este tema, aún no hay mucha información acerca del alienígena este, y no se sabe su forma. Además, todos ponen cosas Fanon acerca de este. Posiblemente sea el nombre de un juguete (como hacen siempre). :No confíes en Wikipedia: todos editan, al igual que esta wiki. Cualquiera puede poner cualquier estupidez, y si hay 1000 ediciones por segundo, ¿cómo crées que alguien va a darse cuenta si editó o no? :¿Por qué lo borraría por diversión? ¿Acaso pensás antes de escribir así? Es una wiki (como ya dije), y su objetivo es lograr muchos artículos con contenido RELEVANTE y REAL, hasta completar la Wiki. ¿Crées que si haría eso, no estaría retrocediendo?. 22:36 27 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Todos ponen cosas fanon , sí. ¿Yo lo hice? no. Sólo puse que es un alien confirmado y el video ese de los aliens , que a Atamaiidotcom (el que hace las revisiones de juguetes) lo confirmo. Aparte eso de Wikipedia puede que sea lo más probable , y si no lo és LO EDITAREMOS DESPUÉS. Ya deja de hacer eso sin primero consultar. Y ademas si se como poner la firma , no creas que soy tan estúpido como lo crees tú. Otra cosa , si no hay mucha información sobre este alien y supuestamente pueda que sea el nombre de un juguete , ¿Por qué agregan la página de Rook , Graviton , Blox etc? Que quizás también sean nombres de juguete. Así que no me podés decir nada. :::Cuándo borré el artículo, me lo encontré así: thumb|172px|Este es Súper Cuatrobrazos Súper Cuatrobrazos es un alien futuro de Ben 10: Omniverse. Forma Es como Cuatrobrazos solo como cuando era en Ben 10: Supremacia Alienigena solo que tiene líneas negras, pantalones y guantes. En Ben 10: Omniverse Va a ser un alien del Supertrix el cual lo va a tener Ben en Ben 10: Omniverse. Categoría:Aliens de Ben Categoría:Aliens :::Decime si no ves algo fanon ahí (Este es Súper Cuatrobrazos, Va a ser un alien del Supertrix), no se si eso lo pusiste vos o no. Yo nunca dije que lo hayas puesto vos. Solo borré el artículo por contenido Fanon, junto a la imagen. Si es un juguete... ¿qué querés que haga? No ponemos artículos individuales sobre cada juguete. Para eso está el artículo del alien. :::Esos alienígenas sí se han confirmado, en cambio Súper Cuatrobrazos, no sabemos nada. :::Por último, si tanto sabés poner una firma, ¿por qué no lo haces? Menos mal que hay un enorme cartel arriba que dice "Recuerda firmar tus mensajes usando cuatro tildes (~~~~) o pulsando el botón link=". 23:44 27 nov 2011 (UTC) :::En fin ,perdone este mal entendido , ese que pusiste no era mio , disculpa. Yo si hice la página pero no puse algo. Hablando de la firma , si se ponerla pero ni ganas xDD. Saludos desde Argentina. ::::La firma debe ponerse siempre. Y yo también soy argentino. No estoy enojado ni nada, solo quise aclarar este malentendido. Saludos! 01:41 28 nov 2011 (UTC) ultimatrix hola oye he visto el episodio double or nothing en latinoamerica y vi que ahora como en los otros episodios de antes ahora al superomnitrix le dicen ultimatrix, por lo tanto ya que hace como 3 episodios que le dicen asi, considero que se le cambie al igual que paso con varios personajes, tuvieron su nombre pero despues tuvieron otrosOmnihallows (discusión) 00:01 28 nov 2011 (UTC) :El nombre original es Superomnitrix. En todo caso, le agregamos una referencia. Saludos! 00:03 28 nov 2011 (UTC) :bien y si en los siguientes episodios en adelante se le conoce como ultimatrix y no se le vuelve a decir como el omnitrix?Omnihallows (discusión) 00:17 28 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Esperemos, no me pongas nervioso D: -- 00:26 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Giovi quien me bloqueo en el chat yo estaba escribiendo ayudame no se quien me bloqueo. By_StratDJ (discusión) 18:15 29 nov 2011 (UTC) RE: Es porque hablaste en otro idioma y Giovi dijo que no lo hagas. MasterAFUA (discusión) 18:18 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Me Bloquearon Porfa desbloqueenme no lo vuelvo a hacer. Y no vi la indicacion perdon no lo vuelvo a hacer. By_StratDJ (discusión) 18:55 29 nov 2011 (UTC) categorias oye queria decirte que vigiles a Bennnyson10, ha estado poniendo miles de categorias a varios alienigenas, y categorias nada que ver como grado 1 grado 3 usuario, tambien en fuego pantanoso supremo puso personajes que aparecieron una vez y todo eso provoca que al final cierren la pagina y los demas no podamos editarla--200.120.137.144 21:20 30 nov 2011 (UTC) :Ya lo bloqueé. Así que no te preocupes. ¡Felices ediciones y gracias! 21:21 30 nov 2011 (UTC) hola se que capas paresco estupido preguntando esto pero: como se hase para poner una foto en mi perfil :( porque???? me Baneate?????????kike26 (discusión) 20:46 1 dic 2011 (UTC) BenFutbol me Colaboras porfa diciendome como saco el logro que dice: Empezando como Héroe hacer 1 edición en una Aliens del Superomnitrix una página (0/1) Ya edite muchos de los aliens y luego intente de otras formas y no me funciona.... Te lo agaredeceria muchisimo. CuatroBrazosSupremo (discusión) 21:28 2 dic 2011 (UTC) :Es un logro viejo. Ya no funciona más. Gracias por el aviso, ahora lo actualizo. 21:46 2 dic 2011 (UTC) :Ok, gracias por responderme :) Amphibio Benfutbol la pagina Amphibio esta blaqueada y fue tu Bot ¿Hay que corregirlo?Ben alien supremo 001 (discusión) 00:13 6 dic 2011 (UTC) ayudame a desarrolar una wiki plis Ale jandroxd Oye.... ¿Por qué eliminaste mi página de futuros alternos? me costo mucho hacerla y no creo que sea innecesaria...Uchiha-Adrian (discusión) 18:00 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Listo Ya he desactivado texto enriquecido mega fanatica (discusión) 19:51 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Victroide 03:34 9 dic 2011 (UTC)GIOVI soy VICTROIDE he tenido un idea alocada pero genial he visto tu pagina de ben 10 omniverse y talvez no te interese oirlo pero soy un gran dibujante yo digo que deberiamos mandarles un mensaje a los creadores de ben 10 diciendole que deberiamos ayudarlos a crear la nueva serie yo dibujo los personajes y los aliens y tambien el nuevo ultimatrix y tu ayudarlos a crear los ecenarios el opening y la ropa porque mi idea es que en esta serie pienso que ben deberia tener 24 años piensalo ambos saldriamos ganando yo trabajaria en una serie y estaria en camino de ser un dibujante profecional y tu amigo tu wiki seria famoso imginatelo mas usuaros una nueva pagina aliens nuevos un nuevo omnitrix mas personajes el regreso de albedo con un nuevo y mas poderoso omnitrix y podria ser que tu wiki sea uno de los mejores wikis en el mundo piensalo y si lo concideras conectate y veremos. Hola, soy Feli9, ¿cómo puedo ser administrador? Responde Porfa Feli9 (discusión) 13:56 9 dic 2011 (UTC) esta comfirmado por la wiki de ingles ve el enlase y despues borra :Acabo de leer. Es verdad. Aún así, no hagas el artículo todavía. 20:36 14 dic 2011 (UTC) :le las comfirmaciones porque este episodio ya lo esta es molesto trabajar haciendo la pagina de un episodio comfimado para alguien que no le la comfirmaciones la borre Se an comfirmado 3 nuevos episodios para que hagas las paginas *Couples Retreat *The Night of the Living Nightmare *The Beigining of the End Los ultimos 2 van antes de the ultimate enemy has las paginas porfavor porfavor debaneamekike26 (discusión) 19:49 17 dic 2011 (UTC)